Love or Lust?
by kgirl50
Summary: Couples:PXR  TXH  AXY This story is about ren and pilika figuring out if there love for eachother can actually be called love or is just plain lust.  i geuss you could say it has lots of ...erm... lemons but be warned i added detail not for kids.
1. Chapter 1 Dare

**Author's note: I do not own shaman king!**

**Love or lust: Revised**

Chapter 1: Dare

"FINALLY, lunch time. The greatest hour of my life!" Pilika screamed running out of class. It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Pilika was excited to finally be out of the jail they call, calculus. "Hey Pilika." Said a familiar voice. The mentioned turned around to see her two bestfriends, Tamara and Diana.

Tamara was wearing the traditional school uniform, a white elbow length shirt with a black tie (optional), and a blue plaid mini skirt. Diana, on the other hand, being the tomboy she is, wore the boys uniform. Navy blue pants, with the long sleeved white shirt (she did not wear the tie), and she held behind her the boys black jacket. "Hey Tamara, and Diana." Pilika said with a genuine smile, that was soon ruined by a loud obnoxious voice calling from behind.

"Hi Tamara, Pilika, and Diana!" They all turned around to see a upper class-men that they were familiar with tower over them and suffocate them in a huge hug. Pilika knew this girl a little to well and from her own personal experience, she truly hated her with all her heart.

The girl who stood before them had light brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. She wore a blue head band everywhere she went. She was sort of like that new kid who was new about a month ago, but you couldn't help but call them new kid. It was also said that she is queen of half of Russia and left so she could travel the world. The outgoing upper class-men was also cousins with Diana. Instead of being reasonable with people like Pilika always is, she truly hated this girl with every breath she breathed."Hi...Daizey" She replied, as she chocked on her name. She pushed the abnormally happy girl off of her, and turned around to walk away into the lunch room.

Seeming that Pilika was one of the most popular girls in the school, she had her own table for her and her friends, which had the best view in the cafeteria. Of what you ask? You mean who. Tao Ren. Charming-ish, really smart, super athletic, extremely arrogant, abnormally sexy and a total dreamboat. She had, had a crush on him since her ocean blue eyes landed on his pure gold ones. She knew that almost every single girl in this school loved, liked, or had a crush on this guy. Even Diana kind of liked him, and she was heartless!

After they sat down Daizey popped out of nowhere causing Tamara to yelp, Diana to fall (anime style), and Pilika to flinch. "Hey guys!" Daizeys' face was lit up with pure joy. Pilika ignored the obnoxiously childish girl, and set her gaze on Ren. Tamara tried to follow her gaze, but instead her eyes landed on Trey (Horo-horo) waving at her with the biggest goofy smile ever. She blushed furiously and looked away. When she did so, Treys' smile slowly morphed into a frown.

Daizey stopped talking and looked at Tamara. The girl grinned evilly, as a plan hatched in her brain. "I have an idea." The girl with the evil smile said. Diana got up off the floor, and tilted her head slightly at her cousin in confusion. "A game? Like what?" The tomboy asked, curiosity obvious on her face. Daizeys' sneer got wider, then she turned and narowed her eyes at Tamara. "Dare."

**Review please and a big thanks to More2life for helping me revise my story. Thank you so much :))**


	2. Chapter 2 let the games begin

**I don't own shaman king**

**Love or lust?: Revised**

**Chapter2: Let The Games Begin!**

Tamara's eyes widen. As Pilika came out of her deep staring faze, and said "Sure." Tamara looked at her friend, with a completely shocked look. "You start, since you thought of it." Pilika said coolly. Daizeys' evil grin became larger, as she looked back at Tamara, who was slowly creeping away. But Pilika yanked her back, and nodded at Daizey to start. Pilika thought to herself _'As much as I love to stare at Ren all lunch time, it would be nice to have something interesting happen. So I guess I'll put my fate in my sworn enemies hands.' _

"Tammy!" Daizey started. Tamara almost cried, and looked towards Pilika for comfort. Pilika just anticipated the dare. "I dare you to go up to Trey, hold his hands and tell him one of your deepest, darkest secretes!" Daizey practically shouted. Tammy couldn't believe her ears, she wish she hadn't heard that. "W-w-" The pink haired girl tried protesting, but the girls just pushed her to his table. Disgusted on what she was dared to do, she built up all of the courage and dignity that was in her body, and dragged herself over to where Trey was sitting. She took a deep breath. All the guys fell silent and were just staring at her. With a huge sigh she sat down next to him. The Ainu was clueless of her motives, as he stared at her. "Hey Trey, c-can I talk to you...outside?" She looked away at the door and then back at him. His eyes grew wide and he licked his lips. "Y-yeah of course." With his sentence still floating around, she got up and he mirrored her action. Then they headed for the door.

When they were clear out of sight, Daizey looked over at Pilika, with that same evil grin. Pilika had still been facing the door. "Pilika," The evil upper class-men started. "Yes?" The mentioned answered nonchalantly. "I dare you to..."

"JOCO I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOUR STUPID JOKES!" Ren pounded in Jocos' face, which sent him and his chair flying through the cafeteria window. Ren sat back down in his chair grumbling to himself.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" Pilika yelled, as she glared at Daizey.

Everyone in the cafeteria was now staring at her. Accept Ren, he had gotten up to throw his food away, and frankly he didn't really care what was going on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!" The Ainu yelled at every one. After she was done yelling, everyone went back to their own lives, for fear of a beating from the well trained Pilika.

She gulped and looked over at Ren then back to Daizey. "Do it!" Daizey whispered, with a sly smile spreading across her face. Pilika built up all the courage she had in her, because she was not about to show her worst enemy any weakness. The blue haired girl took a deep breath, and stood up with shacking legs. She slowly walked over to Ren.

He looked up, just in time to see her small frame coming towards his rather masculine one. His face was getting hot, as hers came an inch away from his lips. She was now sitting on his lap, as their noses touched. Pilika started to sense that he was getting nervous, and suddenly got a confidence boost. So she leaned closer to him, and his face turned blood red. He felt her breasts up against his chest, and he glanced down at the goddesses body. With all his might and inner Tao power, he slowly took his eyes off her body to look at her face. He soon regretted it. The Tao boy looked up to see Pilika's sky blue eyes staring at him, intently. Rens' mind went blank, then she slowly slid her arms around his neck.

With fire in her eyes, determination in her soul, and confidence spilling out of her, she gave him a light kiss. Rens' head was screaming and his heart aching, never in his life had he wanted female's lips to be his before in his life. Ren demanded himself to kiss the blue haired goddess, back. Before he went crazy he snapped out of his faze. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her passionately. Feeling his tense body relax under hers, she decided to let in a little tongue action, and he happily obliged.

Sensing that he was getting into it, and knowing that everyone was staring, and some nerds were taking pictures for the newspaper and yearbook, she decided to start wrapping it up.

Just as she was about to end it, Ren got adventures, and went 'further south'. She was shocked and felt Ren grin through their kiss. _'Okay now he's getting a little too comfortable' _she thought. She was defiantly drawing the line there, but then he did something unexpected. His kiss went down from her lips to her neck and her mind went blank. He noticed what he had done to her, he did not want to stop his progress on this beautiful girl. Still kissing her neck, his hands went to her chest, and he started squeezing her.

Soon he had stopped kissing her neck to play with the rest of her. When he did so, she slowly regained consciousness and came back to reality, and realized where she was. The Ainu began to sit up, with Ren still on top of her. She pushed him off and walked back to her table. Ren was shocked, but then he got off the table, fixed himself and sat back down in his seat and pulled out a book to read like nothing happened.

Daizey extremely impressed by what she had just witnessed, tried to act like she didn't care. The game maker made an attempt in vain, the shock on her face was plain as day. Pilika smirked evilly at her, and whispered with a fire in her eyes "It's my turn now." Daizey swallowed hard. She knew it was Pilikas' turn for some sweet, well deserved revenge. _'I probably shouldn't have made her do that, and I wouldn't be in this boat right now. __Now Pilika's going to go all out on me and I cant back out! I offered the game. Well...let the games begin..."_

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Review please! I hope you like the new revised version. I also hope it makes more sense than before -_-'**


	3. Chapter 3 surprise

**I don't own Shaman King **

**Love, or Lust?: Revised**

**Chapter 3: Surprise! **

"I triple dog dare you to walk around this whole the lunch room without a shirt, and pose for all the nerds who are taking pictures. Oh and you have to buy me lunch." Daizeys eyes opened wide and she swallowed hard. The upper class-men wasn't shy about her body, but she defiantly didn't want to seem like a hoe! But she had to do it! She had to prove herself to her sworn enemy. Just as she was about to fulfill her dare, Tamara came back inside, and sat down next to Pilika with a confused expression on her face. Daizey trying to stall, asked the confused girl, "What happened Tammy?" "Um...Pilika your brother's..." Tammy tried, but couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. Pilika patted her friends back, and looked back at Daizey. "Daizey...do it." Tamara looked up to, see Daizey slowly taking off her shirt. As soon as her top was off, Tammy was shocked and looked over at Pilika. Who was howling in laughter at the way the nerds were responding.

When she walked to the lunch line people started to notice. Some people laughed, guys got nose bleeds, and a lot of people's jaws dropped. She walked through the lunch line trying to hide her face with Pilikas' lunch. When she walked back she noticed Jocos' nose bleed, Trey dying, and Rens jaw on the floor, as he stared at her. Pilika started to steam as she noticed his reaction to her exposed top (she still had her bra on).

Daizey stormed back to her table, and threw Pilikas food in front of her. After doing so, Daizey quickly put her shirt back on, and ran out of the cafeteria. Pilika, still hooting in uncontrollable laughter, grabbed all the attention in the cafeteria now. Tamara and Diana looked at her in confusion. Ren closed his mouth embarrassed in his inappropriate behavior. As Trey got back together, he stared at his sister suspiciously. Joco did the same.

Pilika didn't seem to noticed, cause she just whipped the tears of laughter from her eyes, looked over at Ren. Then at the floor, she crossed her arms angrily and walked out of the lunch room.

"Why would Pilika do such a thing?" A very curious Tammy asked a befuddled Diana. "Well, between the dare that Daizy made Pilika do. I'd say she got hers." Diana responded. "Do I want to know what what Daizy made her do?" The pink haired diviner asked. "Um...you'll figure it out..."

**XxXxXx**

When all of the lunch drama was over, they all walked in their chemistry class. Everyone sat down, got out their homework, and began to talk about the scenes that took place at lunch. Soon the late bell rang and the teacher walked in. She set her stuff down and began to lecture.

It had been fifteen minutes into the class period, and Ren was already dieing of boredom. So he scanned the room for something more entertaining. That's when his eyes caught on to the Ainu girl, who was playing with her finger-nails. He smiled at the thought of her. Joco looked at his friend stunned. "Ren has feeling?" Joco asked, while blocking his view of the blue haired girl. A vein poped out of Rens' forehead (anime style), and he punched him across the classroom. "Ahhh!" Joco screamed, while flying across the classroom.

"Ren no punching people in class." The teacher said. Ren grumbled and crossed his arms.

Twenty minutes into class an office aid came in the room, and handed a yellow slip to the teacher. She looked at it and said with no particular expression in her face,"Ren, Pilika, Daizey, Diana, Tamara, and Trey, go to the office and take your belongings." They all looked at eachother, and did as they were told. When they were at the office, they all looked around not knowing what to expect. Then they saw Anna, Yoh, Morty, Ryu, Nickrom, and Jun come out of a room. Lyserg isn't there today. Then everyone looked more confused.

"Hey guys," Trey started. "What's going on?" He asked unsure. "Well," Ryu started excitedly. "We're all going on a well deserved vacation! One hundred percent free! Courtesy of, the great Jun Tao." The weird haired shaman said as he beamed at the unsure teenagers. Ryu gave an anime style sweat drop. "Did I forget to mention it's free." Ryu repeated. Once the shaman said that, everyone broke out into cheers.

Trey cheered. Tamara smiled weakly. Morty gave Yoh a high five (or in Yohs' case a low 5). Anna looked expressionless. Pilika jumped with glee hugging Diana. And Daizey did the same only to Ren. Pilika glared at her and mentally cursed her out. Daizey just smiled evilly and held Ren tighter, as he stood there with a blank face. _"That girl is asking for a world of pain and I will grant that wish personally.' _Pilika thought with anger lurking deep inside of her. _'This...will be fun...'_

**Review hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be out soooooon :))**


	4. Chapter  The Ride

"Jun were exactly are we going". "You shall see young Pilika," stated Jun. She looked to the rest of the young adults. "There are two limos outside. One labeled girls and one labeled boys go in your appropriate limo. We're leaving immediately.""What about our clothes, Jun?" Tamara asked. Jun smirked. "Don't you worry I have that completely under control." Diana glared at Jun suspiciously after a couple of minutes of glaring and not seeing any weakness she gave up. Everyone got into their limos with no complaints.

The girl's limo

Diana sat by the window and was knocked out within 5 seconds. Anna was at the other window just staring out it, probly thinking of torture methods for Yohs training. Tamara sat in-between them two staring at her feet. Jun sat across from them doing work on her laptop. Daizey sat next to her searching through her backpack like a crazy person for heaven knows what. Pilika on the other hand was all over the place pressing every button in sight. She came across a control with a very large red button in the dead center. Being the curious girl she was she pressed it and covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. Once she realized that nothing blew up she continued to press buttons. Little did she know that that button shot a T.V right in front of Tamaras face. She squeaked when she realized what was on the screen. The boys. Her eyes shot straight to Yoh then Trey and they watered. Pilika pressed another button and it zoomed in on trey. Tamaras face was a tomato in a second. "P-P-P-PILIKA! STOP IT!" Pilika looked up to see a red, teary eyed Tamara. "Tammy what's the matter?" Tamara pointed a shaky finger at the screen. Pilika looked. "Well, well, well I didn't know you liked my brother that much. "She giggled. Tamara looked at her with disbelief. "You did this take it away this is… spying and spying is very wrong!" Pilika looked at her brother again. "He's just eating Tams." Jun just giggled. "Tamara we are not spying I put this in here for a reason. So don't worry." Tamara looked at her dumbfounded. "Yes they don't know were doing it but it is better that way." She took the remote from Pilika and gave it to Tamara, who dropped it. She just stared at it. Pilika getting impatient of Tamara just staring at the remote in her hand, tackled her.

"Ahhhhh P-P-Pilika! Get off of me!" Everyone in the limo, minus Diana, was now staring.

"J-J-Just give me the damn remote!" yelled Pilika while wrestling for the remote.

"N-N-N-NO! YOU'LL ABUSE, ow, IT! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

"Then stop biting me and give me the freaking remote" Pilika tried.

"Never!"

Genesis (Diana's guardian ghost) grabbed the remote from them and flew back to Diana.

Both girls got up and looked at the T.V. The T.V. showed Ren shirtless looking out the window in a dreamy look. Tamara gagged. Pilika's face turned the color of blood. She quickly snapped the T.V. back in the slot that it came out of in the ceiling. They both looked at Diana who cleared her throat. Diana glared at both of them with death clearly visible in her eyes. They gulped.

"I am NOT the person who is easily awakened. So shut the hell up already! Gawd, okay your girl problems can wait, have a little courtesy! I hate being woken up! And so help me if I am woken up again I will rip one your throats out. I don't care who it is!" she sat back down and threw the remote to Jun, and she was out like a light, again.

Daizey stared at her cousin in amazement. '_Hm wow she really knows how to shut them up. She used Pilikas weakness and an angry face on Tammy which always works. Hm maybe my cuz can be smart.'_ Diana snores._ 'Or maybe not. Ugh crazy tomboy, over eating, always hibernating cousin. She shall be the death of me.'_

Genesis head bonked both of the girls which knocked them both out.

"That should shut those crazy freaks up" said the stylish ghost. She flew back to Diana.

Jun looked at all the girls smiled and went back to her computer.

The boy's limo

Yoh was talking to Morty about god knows what. Ryu was on Facebook off his laptop. Joco was pressing every button possible. Ren was looking out the window lost in deep thought. Trey was eating a very large bag of chips very slowly while looking at the floor. Soon enough Joco realized that trey was eating …wait slowly? Trey never eats slowly! Wait, only when he's depressed. "Hey… uh trey what's up dude is you okay?"

Trey looked up at Joco with his coal black eyes glazed over. "I-I-talked to Tamara."

Joco looked really confused. "But don't you like her dude that's great right that's a good thing?" Joco looked at the other guys for some answers. Ryu jumped up to say something but hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow" he mumbled and sat back down. "You talked to her that's great!", he said while rubbing his head.

Trey buried his face in his hands and whispered something.

"Huh, I didn't hear you?"Joco said leaning closer to hear.

Trey whispered again.

"WHAT?" Joco was now in his face really trying to hear his seemingly mute friend.

"I CONFESED TO TAMARA AND SHE TOLD ME SHE STILL LOVES YOH!" Treys eyes were puffy and red from the nonstop crying. He held his face in his hands and cried more. He sobbed so hard that it echoed around the limo. Ren rolled his eyes at the display of weakness. Joco had fallen on the floor when trey yelled and was way to shocked to get up. He had never seen his friend like this. Joco tried to think of a joke to brighten the mood but one didn't seem to pop up.

Yoh sat next to his friend and continually tried to sooth him. The rest of the ride was dead silent minus the sobs of trey.

AN: Hey guys tell me what you think the next chapter is coming up soon and defiantly expect romance and fighting ! stay tuned review!


End file.
